Cable VS Trunks
Bigthecat= Cable vs Trunks.png|Shakaboy Future Trunks vs. Cable.png|Strunton T vs CAB.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Future Trunks vs. Cable.jpg|Venage237 "Time is of the Essence." Cable vs. Trunks is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Cable from Marvel Comics and Trunks from the Dragon Ball franchise. Description Two time-traveling heroes from a doomed future collide! Will Nathan Summers defeat the Prince of Saiyans? Interlude Wiz: Time-Travel is something that is impossible in real-life, but that hasn’t stopped several franchises and movies fantasising about it. Boomstick: And this obsession with time-travel resulted in these two grey-haired heroes from an apocalyptic future showing up. Cable, the futuristic mutant of the X-Men. ''' Wiz: And Future Trunks, the last Z-Fighter. '''Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Cable Trunks Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| The Irish VS Writer= Future Trunks vs Cable is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 2! Marvel Comics vs Dragon Ball! The Future always sucks, But either way, there is always a badass who's willing to protect his whole world alone, And today two of the biggest badasses are gonna battle to the death! Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In Fiction the world always gets fucked up, Either by robots or zombies it never goes well and sometimes...even some of the greatest heroes of the past die in battle! Boomstick: And so you can guess how this goes, The sons of great heroes travel back in time and try to warn the past. So why don't we have them fight to the death! Wiz: Future Trunks, The second Super Sayain and son of Vegeta! Boomstick: And Nathan Summers, The Cable and son of Cyclops and Jean Grey! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! Trunks (Trunks Appears) Wiz: Trunks wasn't born in a good world! You see, The ultra-powered Androids 17 and 18 had killed their master Dr Gero and decided to kill every human on Planet Earth. The Z-Fighters tried to stop them... Boomstick: ...But they all got murdered in cold blood, Including the most powerful character in fiction...YAMCHA! Wiz: Very Funny, But what I think you mean is, Including Piccolo which leads to the death of Kami causing the Dragon Balls to never work ever again. And you may be wondering where Goku was during this? Boomstick: Well he was dead for good this time thanks to the fact that he died of a Heart Disease so even if the Dragon Balls worked, Goku wasn't gonna come back, How ironic. Wiz: But thankfully two Sayains remained, Gohan and of course Trunks. The two either tried to battle against the Androids or trained to defeat the Androids. Boomstick: Each battle ended the same way, Gohan and Trunks getting their arses kicked in! In the one battle, Gohan actually lost his arm and of course, he tried to get Trunks to turn into a Super Sayain. Wiz: But Trunks wasn't getting it and soon Gohan decided to battle the Androids himself which led to his death! Boomstick: Thanks to Gohan's Death, Trunks finally transformed into the legendary Super Sayain: and he decided to travel back in time to warn the Z-Fighters of their doom and thanks to him they actually won. Wiz: Not only was it because of his warnings but also because of his amazing skills that gave the Z-Fighters a huge advantage! (Dragon Ball FighterZ Trunks Theme) Boomstick: Yeah because he's the only badass mother fucker who brings a Sword with him to battle: This "Brave Sword" (stupid name) is extremely powerful and was gifted to him by Tapion and he can make it even more powerful with his Ki. Wiz: Now, Ki is basically a natural life force energy that every human being on Earth has but only some know how to use it. Boomstick: He can even use it to fire blasts of energy at his foes: Like his Sayain Rapid Fire which is like a Shotgun of Ki Blasts which is pretty kick ass! Wiz: While Trunks is one of many people who can use The Solar Flare Technique where he blinds opponents with a flash of light. It is Non-lethal, so it's used for defensive purposes, or to charge up stronger attacks Boomstick: The Burning Attack is where he does a series of hand movements, before firing a burst of energy at his opponents. Wiz: With his Sword, he can use his Shining Sword Attack where he repeatedly slashes at the opponent with the Brave Sword, before finishing off with a large Ki Blast which obviously is lethal even against foes like Freeza. Boomstick: The God Breaker is an attack which pierces through his foes like a laser bullet which is the most badass thing I've ever heard Wiz: The Buster Cannon is where he gathers energy in both of his hands, before releasing a massive burst of energy at the opponent and he can even use the Masenko Attack which he used against Goku Black. Boomstick: The Galick Gun is just another big blast of energy. Wiz: Change the Future is a quick and brutal attack where he charges his foes and before they can react he fires a wall of Ki at them. Boomstick: Thankfully, He doesn't just use energy blasts in combat. He also likes to come up close and personal against his foes like the Burning Breaker where he knocks the opponent around and bash them to the floor Wiz: The Blazing Rush is where he punches the opponent in the gut, before kneeing and roundhouse kicking them, kicking them into the sky, and finally sending them to the ground with an axe-handle. Boomstick: Heat Dome Attack is where he throws his opponent into the air, before releasing an enormous burst of Ki into the sky Wiz: He can even use Vegeta's most famous attack, The Final Flash: Which is large enough to be visible from space! Which could be comparable to a Nuclear Explosion which at most can exert 52,500 tons of TNT! Boomstick: Damn! He can also use the Mafuba which traps demons...sometimes because it kinda has a dog-shite record against opponents. Wiz: But Trunks can boost his stats with his Super Sayain Forms, Super Sayain 1 boosts his power by 50! He's also got many grades of this form such as the Super Sayain Second Grade which makes all his nerves concentrated, sending Ki through the body to inflate the muscles and he's also got Super Sayain Grade 3 which does make him stronger although it slows him down by a lot! Boomstick: It also fucks up his stamina so that's not good, Anyway Super Sayain 2 doubles the power of SSJ 1 which means he gets 100x multiplier so yeah that is pretty kick ass! But he also has one more form. Wiz: Super Sayain Anger is Trunk's strongest form by far: Now he gains this form when he grows extremely angry. This form increases his stats immensely, to the point where it rivals Super Saiyan God transformations. Boomstick: And with his form, he has his strongest attack: The Final Hope Slash! Wiz: This form is where he harnesses the energy of other individuals, similar to a Spirit Bomb, into his sword, before slicing the opponent in half! Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuut Trunks sadly isn't perfect... Wiz: Despite being more strategic than most Sayains, can be somewhat reckless in combat which has lead to him being beaten in combat: He has a limited pool of Ki and if a smart opponent tricks him into using all his Ki he'd be fucked! Boomstick: Even with all these flaws - Trunks is one sayain that shouldn't be messed with because if you do, Your remains will be blown through the wind... (Trunks suddenly slashes at Freeza's body, Leaving his body in pieces before Trunks incinerated the tiny pieces into nothing with one large Ki Blast) Cable (Theme of Magneto) Wiz: From the day he was born, It was quite obvious that Nathan Summers wasn't any other normal child! Born to a union of Scott Summers and Jean Grey by Geneticist Mr Sinister to create a genetically superior Mutant. Boomstick: I'm sorry his name is Mr Sinister! Really Marvel who in your writers room was smoking some of that Disney Pott! Wiz: Boomstick there is a character named Captain Wizbang so I doubt any names are off the table, Anyway, Mr Sinister wanted to create this perfect mutant as to defeat his nemesis Apocolypse. Boomstick: Again! Names! Anyway, This plan really did work out as Cable's powers manifested when he was pretty young - And his ma even tried...to sacrifice him to Apocolypse...dark... Wiz: But, Jean or well her clone, Another different story, died. Nathan got infected by Apocolypse with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was set to kill him, until his father sent him into the future for treatment. Boomstick: After being raised as the Askani'son, the one destined to kill Apocalypse, in the Clan Askani religion, Nathan became a hardened warrior and brilliant tactician. After founding the Clan Chosen and losing the war, Nathan began to travel through time. Wiz: Nathan eventually returned some fifteen years older than his father. Boomstick: And with a new badass name, The Cable! (X-Men Anime Intro) Boomstick: Cable isn't just some regular soldier: He's got a massive arsenal, Consisting of many high-powered plasma rifles, explosives and a couple of knives. And he is very skilled with each and every one of these things. Wiz: He has a Time-Freeze Grenade! Which is a grenade that dilates time for its user and an Animal Controlling Device. Boomstick: Like Carnage or Venom he has some badass Tendrils, that can prevent a being of energy to escape Wiz: If his opponent finally gets up-close to Cable, It still wouldn't be much help for them since Nathan has holograms which he once used to fool Kane, He's even got a glove that can emit acid to melt objects. Boomstick: He also has Grappling Hook to go around the place like a mad fooker! Wiz: While his eye may not look all that impressive but it can do a lot: Since it can see Infra-Red which he can use in the Darkness. Boomstick: His arm itself is a badass weapon, obviously. And he's not just some Winter Soldier rip-off since not only does this badass limb weighs 200 lbs, But also because he can shoot missiles out of it. Wiz: But his greatest weapon is his Psimatar, Which allows Cable to amplify his Telekinetic Powers. It's so powerful that once he cut through a Building Sized Wave! Boomstick: Fuck! I actually forgot that he had Telekinesis. Wiz: Yes, He can. But he doesn't just his powers by lifting people into the air: While he can do that, He can do a lot more shit with it. Like how he can make Illusions of other people, For Example, the X-Men. Boomstick: He can cloak himself, He can create a mental link with his opponents, He can control minds and he can also make his opponent shit themselves. Wiz: Well...yes he can do that since he can cause some...involuntary bodily functions so he could make a man...soil themselves. Boomstick: See Wiz I'm smart! Wiz: He can possess people's minds, Alter the minds of Opponents, Wipe memories from his opponents, He can even foresee events before they have even come to pass. Like Garnet's Future Vision for the Boomsticks in the room. Boomstick: Screw You Wiz! ...I love that show... Wiz: Right. He can create a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks Boomstick: He can create psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary! Wiz: He has the ability to create an Astral Projection. Boomstick: Sooooo like Doctor Strange? Wiz: Precisely, He can even do a lot more than that even! He has the ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures, both in his own techno-organic components and the very chemical valences in objects. Boomstick: Hell he can even disintegrate shit! With his miiiiind! Wiz: He can create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with and he can grow himself. Boomstick: Anyone can do that... Wiz: Gross. He can create Force Fields, Concussive Blasts, He can enhance his physicality with his mind, Fly and even teleport away. Boomstick: Good God! This mother fucker can do a lot, How the fuck is this guy even beatable he seems just unstoppable. Wiz: Well despite his great mind abilities Cable is very much stoppable - His mind and Nate Grey are connected and if only one of them feels pain the both of them will, and he is also incredibly stubborn. Boomstick: Don't matter if it's the past or the future, Cable is gonna be on the battlefield to kick some Super-Powered Ass! Cable: Sometimes the ends justify the means, no matter the cost to your soul. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Battle Destroyed City (Dragon Ball Super) Trunks crossed the skies in seconds like a jet: He had heard that a spiky haired man was savagely murdering hundreds upon hundreds of people like insects - And that description sounded a lot like Goku Black, The clone of Goku who had been doing this for years. But he wasn't long thinking as he dove to the pavement and began to run: He could tell Goku Black was getting close... But he was soon shot down by what felt like a laser bullet to the back, Sending Trunks spiralling across the streets before crashing onto his back. "Damn It! I don't have time for this!" Trunks complained as he pushed himself off the ground - Suddenly, his attention was diverted from his pain to Cable skidding down the side of a building equipped with his oversized rifle. "Who the hell are you?!" Trunks interogated as he subtly reached for his sword. "I'm the man who is here to blow your head off your shoulders, Trunks!" Cable responded as he aimed his weapon to The Half Sayain's way - "I don't have time for this!" Trunks responded. But suddenly he was silenced by Cable grabbing him by the back of his jacket, "How did he get there?" Trunks thought in his head before suddenly he was sent crashing by a throw, "Well, Since you destroyed the Time Line thanks to your stupidity, I think you do have time!" Cable threatened as he strode towards the angered Trunks. Trunks suddenly grabbed the sword right out of its spot on his back as he jumped up and charged like a bullet - Screaming the whole way as Cable stood firm firing shots towards the screaming Half-Sayain. FIGHT! (Live and Learn instrumental) Cable steadied his shot before he sent a volley of shots barreling towards Trunks' way - The Killer of Cell landed on the floor and dodged the remaining shots. Cable continued shooting as Trunks came closer and closer, With his sword in his hand. With one slash, Instead of hitting the omega level mutant: It instead met air as Cable leapt into the air, Still aiming his gun downwards. Trunks had no time to react before Cable bashed him in the back of the head, While he was distracted, Cable gave Trunks a metal knuckle sandwich. The force of a 200-pound metal fist slamming into his face, Made Trunks stumble in pain clutching his nose, Examining if it was broken. Cable was relentless as he then fired some more shots onto Trunks' body, Each one not causing many injuries but it deffo hurt. Trunks soon regained his composure as he began slashing at the laser bullets deflecting each shot as if it were nothing as his hands began moving in all directions like a blur. Cable soon closed the distance and with a fist-full of grenade, Trunks was sent flying into a wall. The Saviour of the Future barely enough time to even notice a large number of rockets that came flying from Cable's wrist. BOOM! The resulting explosion engulfed most of the area and Trunks, As Cable walked away. "Better for the time stream that your dead kid!" Cable grumbled as he walked away from the scene, Suddenly he heard the sound of screaming and a crackling sound, And as he turned around he saw Trunks in his Super Sayain Form flying towards him at speeds he had never seen before. With a left hook and kick to the chin, Trunks had successfully stunned Cable and sent him flying hundreds of feet into the air. Trunks looked up and shouted "Burning Attack!" And after he made a show of hand signs he sent a blast of energy Cable's way. The son of Scott Summers soon regained his composure and glared down at the upcoming blast of golden energy, But just before it could land he suddenly extended his hand stopping the destructive wave in its place. "What The!?" Trunks shouted as he saw the blast staying in the air without moving - But before he could fire another shot he saw it coming back down towards him. Trunks snapped out of his shock and cut through the blast exploding it upon impact, Cable didn't even flinch as he suddenly began flinging The Sayain against not just buildings but also the road, Walls and even Cars like a blur: The injured Trunks quivered before he was suddenly flung head-first into the concrete. (I'm the One) Cable floated gracefully floated to the floor before he landed safely in front of the injured Super Sayain, "Enough Kid! You're not gonna win this fight" Cable threatened as he extended his hand once again, Trunks huffed in exhaustion as blood began slowly pouring out of the wound from his forehead: But soon he had enough as he shouted and flung himself like a rocket at Cable and began lashing at the Mutant with his blade, expecting to land a good shot in his adversary, But for some reason it wasn't even hitting him. In fact, It wasn't even close to landing on him. Why was this? Well, Cable had created a forcefield that basically covered his body in every direction. Trunks soon figured out what was going on and began stabbing at the field, with no result until he jumped away and fired a Buster Cannon which eclipsed the whole streets with smoke. Trunks looked around for his opponent, Knowing he would try and do a sneak attack on him. But soon his thoughts were realised as suddenly he saw Cable charging forward - Taking a slash, Trunks expected to see Cable's two pieces fall to the floor but all he saw was him fading away into nothing. "What The, Where are you?!" Trunks questioned as he attempted to slash away another Cable Illusion only for the same thing to happen - Cable walked slowly behind the confused Trunks and with all his might he clutched the back of The Half-Sayain's neck and raised him just a couple of feet into the air: With one punch to the ribs the Son of Vegeta coughed in agony as he was nearly knocked out from the shot. Trunks shouted as he turned into his Super Sayain 2 Form sending Cable flying away from the force - He soon charged forward akin to a bull towards Cable's way, But soon he realised that Cable had shrunk at such a point that where he missed his shot and soon smashed into a car at tops speeds. Holograms of Cable surrounded Trunks each one equipped with the Psimitar, Trunks looked around before he attempted to batter each one but his punches only phased through them. While he was distracted, Trunks was suddenly bashed in the back sending him flying by the punch. Trunks reeled upwards before he suddenly fired a blast that phased through another hologram - Before suddenly he was stabbed in the back by the spear. (Stop Music) Trunks shouted in agony as blood spurted from the wound in his stomach, Cable smirked as he suddenly bashed The Half-Sayain onto the floor: Handle first which caused the blade to go even deeper through Trunks' torso. (Skyreach) Trunks pushed his bloody body off the floor and pulled the blade right out of his torso causing a nasty splat to echo across the area. The son of Vegeta huffed in agony as he nearly puked up blood while coughing up the red liquid. Trunks looked up and saw Cable walking towards him, Slowly making sure that he knew who was gonna kill him "No...no not like this...NOT LIKE THIS!" Trunks shouted as suddenly transformed into his Super Sayain Rage Form, Nearly taking Cable off his feet with the aura. Trunks walked just as slow towards Cable but before the Mutant could react he bashed him in the stomach causing him to shout in agony as he gasped and pushed forward. But within a second he was sent flying with a dropkick. The attack sent the Mutant flying once again, A sonic boom nearly occurred around Cable but soon he finally recovered and saw another blast of energy flung towards his way, Except it seemed to actually quadruple the size of any building in the streets. Cable growled in fear as he forced his blade into his hand and flung it towards the blast, Basically burrowing through it like nothing until it soon was close to Trunks' face. "AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Trunks shouted as he tried to move away from the attack, But as he spun away his arm was in the way and soon was sent flying away from his shoulder. Cable saw this opportunity to push the disarmed Sayain into a wall, It wasn't long before he was pinned by not just the rubble that covered his arms and legs, But also The Psimater that stabbed through stomach. Now that Trunks was disabled, Cable snapped Trunks' sword in half and slit his wrists open. The son of Vegeta gasped but before he could say a word he was stabbed right through the neck nearly taking his head right out of its stump. Blood oozed from Trunks' mouth as tried desperately to get away from his trap but it was ultimately futile until Cable finally pulled Trunks' limp body right out of the imprint in the wall before he smashed him head-first into the pavement painting it red. Trunks weakly attempted to blast Cable away before he was finally torn in half. Cable finally landed before he then walked over to the bloodied remains of Trunks' and telekinetically crushed them, "That'll teach ya!" The Future Mutant said as he then began flying away from the scene. K.O! Results (X-Men Anime Intro) Boomstick: Jeez! That was a bit much Cable don't ye think? Wiz: While Trunks was a very powerful physical force and if he got up-close to Cable he could deffo cause some damage - The problem with that is Trunks just can't land a hit on Cable thanks to his Telekinetic Abilities. Boomstick: Yeah those Omega-Level Abilities just had poor Trunks stumped: Every attack Trunks' could do against Summers would be useless - A Final Flash? Well, that's easy Cable just needs to swat those attacks away, The Blazing Rush Attack or The Burning Breaker? Please. He could either swat Trunks away or just make him stop telepathy. Wiz: Trunks or any Sayain have no defence against either one of these abilities and you may be thinking that Trunks' Final Flash is comparable to the strongest Nuclear Bomb so wouldn't it be too much for Cable to handle? Boomstick: Yeah that was what I was thinking. Wiz: Well, This argument is very flawed because Cable's Telekinesis is apparently strong enough to neutralise stars which means he is well strong enough to stop that attack dead in its tracks. Boomstick: And those Super Sayain Forms weren't gonna help him cause he still has those main problems. Wiz: Again, Cable can easily keep Trunks at a distance with his numerous Plasma Rifles, Grenades and his Psimitar which creates Force Fields that Trunks can't get through. Boomstick: And as we mentioned Trunks' two weaknesses of his limited ki reserve and his recklessness would eventually be his downfall as over a long period of time he's gonna run out of Energy and then this is where Cable would shine because he can do a lot of bad stuff to a drained Trunks. Wiz: His telepathic abilities allowed Cable to gain a huge advantage against The Half-Sayain: He could trick Trunks with illusions, Take his mind from his body, Make him lose all his memories, Alter his mind and with his Telekinesis, he could even just disintegrate all of Trunks' atoms. Boomstick: Oh we're not done - The Psionic Blades would destroy Trunks' body with just a touch, And with his Healing Ability Cable could always keep himself ahead of Trunks in the fight. Wiz: That is true: When these two eventually damage each other in the fight, Cable could just heal himself up while Trunks will always remain in his critical state. A Huge Advantage for Cable you can guess - And his Teleportation allowed him to always be one step ahead of Trunks up close. Boomstick: But even if Trunks does get close he was still fucked thanks to the Force-Fields and the fact that Cable could just lift him up and crush him alive or rip him to shreds. Wiz: Overall, While Trunks was a Physical Force himself he just can't keep up Cable's intelligence and abilities: This really was a battle of brains vs brawns and Cable's Brains allowed him to gain the win. Boomstick: Looks like Trunks' chances were left in pieces. Wiz: The winner is Cable! Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Bigthecat Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Future Themed Death Battles